Various forms of commercially successful samplers have been developed in which a sample cavity is defined by a refractory cartridge or metallic split mold halves. Immersion samplers of this type are shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,621. Pneumatic samplers are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,220. A stream sampler is shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,857. Both the protective housing and the means defining the sample cavity in the aforementioned patents are disposable and consumable, and used for only one sample. The present invention provides a sampler which utilizes a permanent mold intended for repetitive use which interfits in a disposable housing which also carries a fill tube. Although the cost of the permanent mold is initially higher than the cost of the disposable samplers, expenses are minimized in the long run because the disposable tips and protective housings of the invention cost less than the samplers shown in the aforementioned patents. The stamped steel split molds shown in the foregoing patents are not completely satisfactory for sampling of malleable iron, cast iron, hot steel, aluminum and copper because the tolerances of the molds are quite critical for sampling of these metals.